Challenge and Competition
by jonidep
Summary: AU Soul Ninja Academy. The best academy in the whole country. But still, Ino found out that it's too boring to live there. Then, she decided to create a competition among the girls ... And sure, she has to win. Because she's Yamanaka Ino.
1. Prologue

**MY SECOND STORY and MY FIRST CROSSOVER EVER. I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR BLEACH. THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND KUBO TITE. ENJOY :D**

Soul Ninja Academy was located amidst the Konoha Forest in Fire Country. It was the best school in the whole country, and nobles from all over the world came to learn and study there. Students of the academy were sets as an example for student from the other academy. In short, the school is elegant, exclusive, and elite. EEE. Outside. But inside, it was not that much. At least, that's what Yamanaka Ino thought.

XXX

Ino ate her breakfast that day –hashbrowns and boiled egg- with her clique on their usual table. _Life's boring here_, she thought to herself. She looked at her clique, Matsumoto Rangiku was busy with her make up. Haruno Sakura was drinking her tea while reading a medical book seriously. And Tenten was too preoccupied copying Ino's homework. Ino put her chin on her palm.

"Everyone, don't you think we should do something about this boring school life?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged her head from her book.

"No Ino, you don't plan anything weird anymore." She said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I never plan anything weird." She defended herself, after remembering what stupid thing had happened between her and the vice president of student council, Uchiha Sasuke, last week. Rangiku laughed at the memory. Ino was pretending that she was drowned in the lake near their school when Sasuke was passing over. But instead of helping her, Sasuke looked at her with a boring look and said, "You're being silly, Ino. No one would believe the cheap acting of yours." And he left. Leaving Ino froze in shame. Ino blushed when she remembered that.

"Sasuke is a jerk." Ino muttered. Rangiku laughed.

"Oh my God, I thought you said you like him last month?" She teased Ino and it earned her a slap on the arm. Then, they both laughed together.

"Girls, can you shut up? I can't concentrate like that." Sakura said. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Find me a good thing to change my boring life. And I might shut up." She said. Sakura looked at her and sighed. She closed her book and looked at her childhood friend.

"What do you have in your mind, Ino? Another plot for ... Neji, maybe?" Sakura asked with a concerned face, Ino laughed at her.

"That's silly. And here we go, Sakura. I don't have any plot for anyone. Find me something more fun." Ino said. Tenten, who's finally done with her homework, smiled.

"How about a competition?" She asked as she closed her book.

Ino, Sakura, and Rangiku looked at her.

XXX

Girl's comfort room in the girls dormitory was rather full that night. Rangiku, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Hinamori, Ino, Soifon, Inoue, Konan and Rukia was sitting and made a cirlce on the floor. They are looking curiously at Ino who smiled enthusiastically.

"So, Tenten's been thinking about making a competition." Ino said. Everyone eyes widened.

"What? What kind of competition?" Soifon asked.

"It's something that I haven't decided." Ino said.

"Make it for girls only, boys only ruin the pleasure." Temari requested. Ino nodded.

"Yes, I'm thinking the same too."

"How about strength contest?" Soifon asked. Everyone sighed heavily.

"That's not really girly, Soifon. Beside, you would win for sure." Temari said. Soifon grinned.

"Writing contest?" Inoue gave them an idea. Everyone sighed heavily even more.

"No thanks, Inoue. I hate writing." Rukia said.

"Art competition?" Konan asked. Everyone looked at her.

"That would be interesting, but it would take too much time." Sakura said. Everyone seems agreed with Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. The school has ridden ourselve way too hard." Ino groaned. The others nodded.

"So what kind of match would it be?"

"Beauty contest? We could let the boy be the judge!" Rangiku said enthusiatically.

"We've done that before, and you win, Rangiku. Congratulations." Temari mocked her. Rangiku only gave her an innocent smile. Rangiku fell silent again and then gasped.

"Oh my God, why do I haven't thought about that before?" She shouted in happiness.

"What is it, Rangiku?" Sakura asked. Rangiku smiled.

"Who's still a virgin here? Raise your hand" She asked. Everyone blushed as all of them raised their hands.

"How about it? A contest to take your virginity? The one who got the coolest boy win. And I'll act as the judge!" Rangiku said smugly. Everyone gasped.

"That's insane, Rangiku." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, Yamamoto-sama won't like it very much if he found out." Tenten said.

"Ohh, who cares about Yama-sama? Let's have the fun! Who's in?" Rangiku asked confidently. It's a silent.

"I'm in. Sounds interesting and not too troublesome." Ino said. Rangiku gave her a slap on her back.

"Me too." Soifon said.

And, in the end, everyone was in.

"But, to make it fun even more. Let's have an exception." Rangiku thought.

"It's not valid for you all if you did it with Genma-sensei, since he's a real womanizer. Or Kiba-kun."

"Ino, it's not valid for you too if you did it with Shikamaru or Chouji. You could always easily intimidate them." Rangiku said.

"Temari, you too, it's not valid if you did it with Gaara, Kankuro, or Shikamaru."

"Sakura. It's not valid if you did it with Naruto. He'd die for it, I bet. With Lee, too" Rangiku said. Sakura let out a sigh. Not like she wants to do it with them anyway.

"Soifon, it's not valid if you did it with Kisuke-sensei."

"Hell. I'd rather not participate rather than be with him." Soifon grumbled.

"Inoue and Rukia, it's not valid if you did it with Ichigo-kun." Rangiku smiled, as Inoue let out a disappointment sigh.

"Sorry Inoue, trust me it'd be more funner this way." Rangiku said.

"Konan-senpai, it's not valid for you to do it with Yahiko-senpai or Nagato-senpai." Rangiku thought. Konan snorted.

"Hinata and Tenten might do it with anyone they please." Rangiku smiled sweetly at them.

"Fine. That sounds fun. When's the deadline?" Ino asked casually.

"Huh? I don't recall we are having a deadline here." Rukia protested. Ino rolled her eyes.  
"Then how long will us have to wait? Of course there has to be deadline, Rukia-chan."

"Three months." Rangiku smirked.

"That's a long time. Deal."

XXX

Since the competition started, the girls are all being flirty to everyone. It's obvious that Sakura is aiming for Sasuke. Soifon was aiming for Neji. Ino asked Hinamori who she aims but she only blushed and said that she didn't have a plan yet. Same with Hinata. Temari is flirting hard with Chad. But Tenten only smiled around, as she tried to keep her future boyfriend secret from everyone. Rangiku kept asking Ino who she wants to be with, and she told her she didn't have any plan yet as well. Rangiku accused her of lying, but the fact is she really hadn't known. She's not interested anymore in the student councils jerks. Whether it's Neji, or Sasuke, or even Gaara, that she's rarely been in contact with. To make love with Toshiro Hitsugaya, the head of teacher representation, would be considered as a joke. No matter how cool the position sounds, as it is. But Toshiro is just not the right cut for making love. The vice president is Shikamaru, which is forbidden for her. So it leaves her the normal boys. Ishida Uryuu was in her mind, but that guy was too hard to get close with. It must take more than three months to hit on with him. Ino had thought about the upper class too. She listed their names but she always found difficulties.

"My, my,Ino-chan. Why are you doodling boys names in your binder?" A voice heard. Ino blushed as she heard the voice and shrugged her head. Kyoraku Shunsui was smiling before her.

"Uh, Kyoraku-sensei ..." She tried to find a reason. _I'm trying to found who's able for me to fuck, Sensei_. Would be a nice answer that would lead her to the headmaster office straight.

"Pay attention more to my class,would you?" He smiled and passed over her. Ino blushed in shame again as every boys looked at her as if she's a stalker.

Shit.

XXX

"Kyoraku-sensei is too mean today." Rangiku commented to relieve Ino's feeling. Ino pouted as she ate her dinner.

"So why are you doodling boy names to begin with, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"I just list who I want to flirt with." Ino said. Sakura frowned.

"You haven't found your target? How rare." She commented. Ino grinned at Sakura's remark.

"Yeah. But I want to win this competition so I'm going to select the boy more carefully." Ino said. Rangiku laughed.

"You will always win even though you fuck with Naruto-kun, Ino." Rangiku said. Sakura frowned again.

"Hey! That's not fair, Rangiku." Sakura scolded her. Rangiku sticked out her tongue.

"I'm the judge, Sakura. But well, try to find a really cool guy, seriously."

"I'm thinking about the upper class." Ino told them. Everyone in the table gasped.  
"Upper class? Who are you targetting on, Ino?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, I just list their names on my binder and then Kyoraku-sensei came."

"Ah, that man again. He's originally only a perverted bastard who's coincidentally strong and lucky." Rangiku groaned.

"I should put him along with Genma-sensei, but well, I though you're all smart enough to tell." She added. The whole table giggled.

"How about if I flirt with Gin-senpai?" Ino teased Rangiku about her boyfriend. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Feel free to, Ino. But trust me, you won't win if you're with that guy. Not because I'm angry or anything, it's just that he's soo uncool." Rangiku said.

"In a fight, I guess, eh?" Ino raised her eyebrows. Rangiku waved her hand.

"No, no. It's just that, we're sooo over."

"And, I could see that you already found Gin-senpai's substitute." Ino said. Rangiku grinned.

"Yup. But I won't tell you. Let it be my dirty little secret." She said smugly.

"What? Oh my God, Rangiku. How long has it been since we befriend each other? Tell me, who!" Ino said. Rangiku only laughed.

"Nooo, Ino. I'm not telling anyone." Rangiku laughed leaving Ino pouted.

"I saw you with Zaraki-sensei without Yachiru last night." Tenten mused. Everyone stared at her. Sakura then looked at Rangiku.

"You? Zaraki-sensei? Are you NUTS?" She shouted. Rangiku hurriedly closed her mouth while blushing.

"Ssst! I don't want anyone to listen." Rangiku said as she turned to look at Tenten.

"You're a pretty decent spy, aren't you, Tenten?" Tenten giggled in satisfaction.

"Told you, it's only coincident."

"Wait! How could you, Matsumoto Rangiku with the likes of ... Zaraki-sensei?" Ino lowered her voice at the last name. Rangiku smirked.

"You would never understand."

"Maybe. But I do understand that you are escaping from snake's mouth to enter tiger's." Sakura said, eating her tempura.

"Totally agree with Sakura." Ino and Tenten said. Rangiku laughed.

"Can we change topic? Seriously, no matter how many times I defend him, you would just find another flaw. I'm okay with him, he might be not nice, but he's .. satisfying." Rangiku rolled her eyes at her last word.

"Now , I sound like a bitch. But well, indeed he is. No more to say. Are you satisfied, Sakura, Ino, Tenten?" She asked. Ino frowned in disgust.

"You go out with him just to do _that_?" Rangiku looked at her best friend.

"Maybe? I'm not planning to be her wife definitely, I see this relationship has no hope with his personality like that. But without that, my life here would be just as boring as yours." She finished her sentence with a victory smile.

"You're suggesting a wrong thing, Rangiku." Sakura scolded her. Ino snorted.

"Now, that we talk about it, I just remember that we haven't found exactly anyone to fuck."

"Just wait patiently Ino, when the time is right, the inspiration will come to you itself." Rangiku tried to cheered her up. Ino snorted again and this time with a grim face.

"It's always easier said than done, Rangiku."

-**TO BE CONTINUED—**

**o.o Will Ino found the right partner?**

**Please review ...! So that I would feel encouraged and happy everytime I check my story traffic , thank you :D! Don't forget, REVIEW! xoxo, Jonidep**


	2. The Discussion

Ino sighed heavily. It's been over a month, and some of them had even succeed. Temari, for example, had managed to lose her virginity to Chad. She told the girls enthusiastically until all of them blushed with their own fantasy. She looked at Rangiku with a smug look.

"What do you think, Rangiku?" She asked confidently. Rangiku combed her hair with her slender fingers. Everyone waited for her comment.

"Not bad, not bad at all, Temari. Let's see if anyone else could do better." She said. Suddenly, Hinata raised her hand. Everyone looked at her.

"I ... I have actually .. done it too." This time, everyone stared.

"Me... me too." This time, Hinamori Momo confessed. Everyone's eyes widened even more.

"WHAT? TO WHO?"

It felt like a slap to the other girls. Momo and Hinata? That's unthinkable.

"Momo-chan, who are you doing it with?" Temari asked. Hinamori blushed deeply.

"It's with Aizen-sensei, Temari-chan." She said softly. Rangiku sighed. It was no secret that the small girl worshipped Aizen-sensei. But she would never know that a man like him would ever take any advantage on a little girl like Hinamori. And it still made everyone gasped.

"How is it going?" Konan asked with curiosity.

"Is he amazing?" Temari asked too. Hinamori blushed even more when she was asked by that. Ino pitied the small girl, as she tried to neutralize the situation by changing the center of attention to Hinata.

"Hinata, with who are you doing it with?" Ino asked. Hinata's face got all red when she was asked that question.

"S...Should I tell?" She asked weakly. Ino rubbed her head.

"Yes, I think? I couldn't judge you if you don't tell me who." Rangiku said. Hinata's face blushed.

"I think I'll skip, Rangiku-chan." She said. Everyone looked at her with curiosity.

"Who is it, Hinata? Is it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Hinata quickly shook her head.

"No? Then, who?" Ino mused.

"It's with Jiraiya-sama," Hinata said weakly. And this time, everything felt like freezing. No one stared, no one says anything. Jiraiya is the personal advisor of Yamamoto Genryuusai, their headmaster, and also close friend of Tsunade, their vice headmaster.

"How could it be? Are you for real, Hinata? Oh my God, I feel like fainting." Tenten said.

"But, he's sooo uncool, Hinata." Sakura protested. Hinata fiddled with her finger.

"I ..."

"He only takes an advantage over you, Hinata!" Soifon said.

"That pervert ... He's no different than Genma-sensei or Kyoraku-sensei." Konan said.

"You're his apprentice once, right, Konan-senpai?" asked Ino. Konan nodded.

"He's sooo wise and cool back then," Konan said. Everyone laughed while fantasized the wise and cool version of the pervert. Hinata blushed when the girls talk about Jiraiya.

"I ... I like Jiraiya-sama!" She shouted suddenly. Everyone froze and looked at her like she were a ghost or something.

"Oh my God, Hinata. Has he? Has he put some seal on you?" Temari asked as she looked around her body. Hinata blushed at Tenten's remark.

"He's not like what you think about!" She said.

"Okay, girls, if it's okay with Chad-kun and Aizen-sensei, why would Jiraiya-sama matter?" Ino finally said, pitying Hinata too. Hinata looked at Ino as if she were a heroine.

"Fine, fine. Ino has a point there." Rangiku said.

"Just one final question to Hinata pleaaase." Tenten said. Hinata slightly nodded as she kept fiddling with her fingers.

"What kind of relationship are you in Jiraiya-sama now?" She asked. Hinata's face turned into confusion. Tenten sighed.

"See? You don't even know." She remarked.

"How if he got you pregnant?" Rukia added. Hinata stared at Rukia's word. She looked down.

"You should talk to him, Hinata." Sakura suggested while patting her shoulder. Hinata nodded weakly but didn't say anything.

"And, anyway, how about the others? Any development?" Rangiku grinned.

"I'm fine with Sasuke. But still fine, nothing more than that." Sakura stated.

"I heard he's pretty close with Karin from the White Class." Temari said. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Karin? I know her. But I think she's Suigetsu-kun's girlfriend." Sakura said.

"Yes, but is it a sin to be close with the Vice President of Student Council this year?" Temari asked.

"But that's cheating!" Momo protested.

"Who won't be interested in Sasuke?" Ino asked. Rangiku pointed her finger.

"Me, not interested in young, immature man." She said confidently.

"Liar, you and Toshiro-kun is enough proof." Temari yawned. Rangiku looked at her with protest look. Ino giggled at Temari's remark.

"There's nothing happening with me and Shiro-chan! We're only like brother and sister. Nothing more, nothing less." She claimed. Ino laughed.

"I told her that you and Toshiro-kun is officially dating." She told her. Rangiku stared and slapped Ino's back.

"What's the meaning of this false gossip?" She asked, a little bit annoyed, but she knew, it's Yamanaka Ino. Her best friend with her addiction to gossip. Even if it's a false one.

"Temari kept asking me about who you are dating with now. So I told her that you date Toshiro-kun instead." Ino said innocently. Temari looked at Ino with disbelief.

"And I trust you!"

"I saw you with Zaraki-sensei last night, Rangiku." Konan said. Everyone froze. Ino, Tenten and Sakura giggled.

"You should keep it more private if you want to hide it, Rangiku." Sakura said.

"Yachiru actually told me." Inoue finally said.

"Me too." Rukia and Soifon said. This time, Rangiku stared in disbelief.

"What? How many others had she told?"

"I don't know. And sorry Rangiku to say this, but she told me by asking what are you doing with Zaraki in the middle of night, both naked, and moaning each other name." Rukia said.

"WHAT?"

"I told her that it means you and Zaraki-sensei are dating." Rukia continued.

"Then she just jumped out happily and ran to nowhere." Inoue said. Rangiku looked at the duo with disbelief.

"Ino," She called weakly.

"I know it's ..."

"What date is it?"

"It's not April 1st, Rangiku." Ino said. Rangiku stared blankly.

"Why would you want to keep it secret anyway?" Soifon asked.

"Zaraki-sensei might look brutal or what, but he's no womanizer like Kyoraku-sensei." She said.

"Or Genma-sensei." Konan added.

"Yeah, why would you?" Temari asked. Rangiku looked away.

"It's complicated. Well, now that you know, I think it means we're officially dating." Rangiku smiled. Ino tried to figure out what the smile means.

"Anyway, how about the others development?" Rangiku changed the subject.

"I'm good with Neji. There's no need to rush anything between us." Soifon stated.

"Oooh, who could resist the almighty Soifon?" Ino teased her. Soifon only let out a small grin.

"Shikamaru-kun and I ..." Inoue started her statement but Ino choked and Temari coughed.

"You? Shikamaru?" They shouted together. Inoue blushed a bit and nodded slightly.

"Hmm, now that I think about it you really are Shikamaru's type." Ino looked at her closely.

"Yeah yeah, beautiful, and don't talk much." Temari agreed.

"How about you, Rukia?" Ino shifted to Inoue's best friend, Rukia.

"Me? Oh, sorry. I forgot to said that I'm pretty close with Deidara-senpai." She said recklessly.

"WHAT?"

"You are INSANE." Konan said. Rukia yawned.

"No, he's hot, handsome, smart. Why not?" Rukia stated.

"Yeah. Good luck with Deidara, you might get what you aim, but he's only toying with you." Konan reprimanded. Rukia looked at her blankly and muttered, "I know, I know."

"Konan-senpai? How about you?" Rangiku asked.

"Mmm? Me? Nagato told me that I should just do it with Iruka-sensei. But he's sooo uncool. Yahiko told me that I should try to seduce Kakashi-sensei. That's even more insane. So, I decided that I'd try to get close with Sasori instead."

"Sasori-senpai? He's seriously hot, Konan-senpai." Rangiku said. Konan smiled.

"Yes, but it's harder than I thought, so I'm still trying." She said.

"I'm going out with Gai-sensei now. No protest. No comment." Tenten stated.

"Gai-sensei? Uh. Isn't he gay?" Soifon asked, disgusted.

"Nope. He's a sex god." Tenten said casually. Everyone stared.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE DONE IT WITH HIM?" Ino shouted.

"Yup, yup."

"Why would you hide it away from us?" Rangiku said.

"I'm telling you right now." Tenten said. Sakura shook her head.

"Goodness, Tenten."

"Yes, it's good Sakura." Tenten smirked. A silent came and everyone looked at Ino.

"How about you Ino?" Rukia finally asked. Ino muted.

"Huh?"

"You must already have your target aren't you?" Konan guessed.

"Uh, no. I haven't search for anyone."

"Really? After the Kyoraku-sensei incident?" Temari asked. Ino blushed.

"I don't know but I don't find anyone interesting lately."

"For real?" Soifon asked.

"Yess, Soifon. No one feel right." Ino said. And suddenly the bell rang.

"Uh, it's time to sleep." Sakura felt disturbed as she stood up.

"Hey, we could stall it a little more." Rangiku said.

"Thanks, I'm not interested on having a detention time with Yoruichi-sensei.."Sakura said.

"Uh." Soifon groaned as she stood up too.

"Let's sleep, girls."

Ino walked to her bedroom sadly.

XXX

"You sure are daydreaming a lot, Ino-chan." Shunsui said. Ino stared and looked at him. Her azure eyes met his. Then she blushed a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. But I'm pretty sure I've done all your assignment." She said. Shunsui looked at her, and then smiled.

"Yes, I even have checked them. You put your heart in it, it seems like."

"Thank you, Sensei." Ino muttered.

"Something's sure going on, isn't it, Ino-chan? Your group suddenly become more and more aggresive toward boys lately." He said so softly that only Ino could hear that.

"I don't get what you are trying to say, Sensei." Ino said innocently. Shunsui chuckled at that and gave her the paper assignment test with an A mark on it.

"Come to me after your class is over." He said softly and passed over her. Rangiku stared at her.

"You got A! Not bad at all, Ino, not bad at all."

"He knows! He knows about the competition!" Sakura said.

"It's just a raw guess. I could make up to it." Ino said.

"And you better go back to your seat before he realized that something's really going on." She said.

"Ino." Rangiku held her shoulder before she goes. Her face is serious.

"Kyoraku-sensei is notorious for being a womanizer." She said. Ino frowned at that.

She hadn't understand. Yet.

XXX

Ino knocked the door of Shunsui's office as the husky "Enter" heard. Shunsui was in his usual floral kimono, lazily biting blade grass while his foot on the table. He looked at Ino, and smiled.

"Oh, Ino-chan. Have a seat, have a seat." He said friendly. Ino looked around his office, it's the first time she was in a teacher's personal office. It's messy. Books are everywhere in the room. Tables, floor, sofa. Some are not even closed. Ino almost stepped on a blue book when she took her seat.

"It is very messy, Kyoraku-sensei." She commented. Shunsui looked at her with his signature lazy smile.

"Too many things to do," He said, as he recklessly tidied up his book on the table, so there would be a clear space between them.

"Hmm, hmm, so what are you and your group of friends are planning?" Shunsui asked.

"Nothing, sensei." Ino said innocently with innocent smile. Shunsui laughed.

"Stop looking so innocent, Ino-chan." He said.

"You are all competing for getting a boyfriend right? Soon after Rangiku-chan hooked up with Kenpachi, Soifon-chan got pretty close with Neji-kun and Sakura-chan has been as fierce as ever with Sasuke-kun. Gai-kun also dates Tenten-chan secretly." He told her. Ino looked at him with still innocent face.

"Yes, that is very right, but I think that's only incidental, sensei." She said. Shunsui looked at her.

"And I know about Hinata-chan and Jiraiya-san too, Ino-chan." He said with soft voice, yet dangerous. Ino narrowed her eyes, she didn't like the feeling of being intimidated.

"Oh, and so you must know about Momo-chan and Aizen-sensei too, right? How about Temari and Chad-kun? You know that too? Shika and Inoue? Rukia and Deidara-senpai?" Ino challenged him. Shunsui smiled peacefully at her.

"Yes, I know it all. And I take a conclusion about all of those things going." Ino looked at him with a fake eager face, so fake that he would know that she's not interested.

"What is it, Sensei?" Shunsui gave her a victory smile.

"I get it that the only one who hasn't get the boy is you, Ino-chan." Shunsui said. Ino stared.

"You don't hit on either Itachi-kun or Toshiro-kun, it means you're not up to people with position. You don't look for the cool and smart one like Ishida-kun. Not the active one like Naruto-kun or Ichigo-kun too. What kind of one are you looking for then?" Shunsui asked. Ino looked away.

"I believe that my privacy is not part of your job, sensei." She said sharply to him. Shunsui smiled.

"I just want to tell you, you could always come to me, Ino-chan." He said. Ino stared. Every word Matsumoto said felt right now.

"Thank you for concern ..." The door was opened with Ukitake Juushiro barged in, he looked at Ino and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, Ino-chan. Am I bothering you both?" He asked.

"No,Ukitake-sensei. I'm about to go too." She faked a smile and burst out of the room. Ukitake raised his eyebrows and looked at Shunsui.

"She certainly looked mad, Kyoraku. What are you doing to her?" He asked. Shunsui only cackled as he kept chewing on his grass.

"Just make her an offer she couldn't refuse."


	3. I'm so dead

Ino went down to the cafeteria for dinner as soon as she went out of Shunsui's office. That man was insane, definitely. As she arrived at the cafeteria she looked at her table as Rangiku had frantically waved at her. The cafeteria was always full when it comes to dinner. She took a sit.

"Where have you been, Ino? You're always the one who gets all enthusiastic when it comes to dinner." Sakura said. It seems like she didn't hear that Ino was asked to go to the teacher's office back then. Rangiku knew though.

"I'm just loitering around. Don't talk with me tonight though; I'm not in a pretty good mood." She said darkly, her eyes looked at Rangiku. The busty girl raised up her eyebrows. It seems like Shunsui had not made the azure-eyed girl happy. As Ino came back with oatmeal on her tray, she sat and wandering all by herself. Her eyes dazed around, as her hand kept spinning her oatmeal.

"Ino, don't play with your food! It's wasting." Sakura scolded her. Ino looked at Sakura with annoyance. But then she only crashed her spoon to the table and wandered off by herself again.

"What's really wrong with you Ino? Seriously, your grumpiness is affecting others." Tenten said. Ino didn't answer and only let out a sigh.

"How is it with Gai-sensei, Tenten?" She asked suddenly with a forced smile. Tenten raised her eyebrows nervously.

"Eh? Err, well, we're going out just well. Why suddenly ask?"

"Nevermind. And you, Sakura, how things going with Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at her and then blushed.

"We're officially dating right now. He asked it just when the class is over." She said and gave her a smile. Ino stared.

"Wow, congratulations Sakura! You're one step closer!" Tenten congratulated her. Sakura nodded in happiness.

"Congratulations Sakura. And finally, Rangiku, how are you doing with him?" Ino asked. Rangiku, who had observed Ino's behavior, only raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"I don't want to boast about my relationship with him right now … with your state like that." She sighed as she pulled her chair closer to Ino's.

"What is wrong, Ino? You'll find your boy soon. That's okay." She patted her shoulder. Ino closed her eyes.

"Thanks for the cheering up, Rangiku. I don't need one right now, though." She said darkly.

Well, so everyone had their perfect guy. And what is for her? A notorious womanizer teacher is in the store, honey.

XXX

She could feel the huge breast on her back. Rangiku was hugging her from behind. Ino sighed.

"Rangiku, please, don't bother with me." She asked. Rangiku giggled.

"Tenten said that she saw Ishida-kun asking you for a date. And, you flatly refuse. What do you have in mind, Ino?" She asked. Ino blushed. It is, indeed that Ishida had hit on her quite hard for his type of man. But Ino didn't feel anything toward that guy; she didn't feel the spark at all. Ishida is indeed handsome, cool, and smart. But, it felt wrong.

"I'm not interested." She said as she put her book down to her table.

"Hm? Can't be too picky if you want to win, you know that Ino." Rangiku said as she went back to her chair. She looked at Sakura who chatted with Sasuke excitedly. Jealous? No. Envy? Definitely. As the door of the class was opened, a figure with a flowery kimono entered the class.

"Good morning, class." Kyoraku Shunsui smiled as he entered the class.

And Ino blushed. She understood something.

She liked that man.

But, hell, she won't let anyone know that. Even Rangiku.

Because that man, is just another perverted womanizer.

XXX

"I'm not sure you would like to lose, Ino-chan." Soifon said. That time was the after class time on Friday, and since tomorrow is weekend, so everyone in her clique was busy dating with their own boyfriend. So, Ino finally found herself playing with Soifon, Temari and Nanao.

"Eh?" Ino looked at him rather innocently as she ate her dumplings.

"You are the only competitor who hasn't got your partner yet even though the deadline is tomorrow." Soifon told her. Ino stared.

"What? No way! I suppose to have three more weeks or so!" She said.

"I know Rangiku-chan had always been up to something like this, but well, in a way, this kind of competition held, is like mad." Nanao said as she fixed her glasses. Ino looked at Nanao.

"Mad? Yup. That's why exactly that this competition is fun, Nanao-chan. You should have participated. See, everyone got their boyfriend now. But me." She added the last word softly.

"Seriously, Ino, if I were you, I would accept that Ishida right away. Anything but the last place." Temari changed the subject. Ino looked at her.

"Well, that's too late."

"So you would like to lose?" Soifon asked. Ino mute. Of course she wanted to win. It's her nature. But …

"Hey! Everyone. What do you think of Hinata after she's doing it with Jiraiya-sama?" She tried out her idea.

"Mmm?"

"Nothing changed. Everyone has their own preference Ino." Soifon said. Temari nodded.

"So what? Jiraiya-sama might be a pervert or whatever, but I'm sure that Hinata is pretty aware with that too. So why bother?"

"What do you think about Hinata, anyway?" Nanao asked her. Ino blushed. It never matters. She didn't care. She's happy if her friend's happy. As simple as that. Ino smiled widely.

"I think I found my resolve." Ino said as she stood up.

"Great, then Ino! I wish you luck." Temari said. Ino smiled.

"I just hope you won't go straight for the Jiraiya-sama typo though. Like Genma-sensei." Soifon said coldly. Sweat running down on her spine.

"Or Kyoraku-sensei. He's truly disgusting." Nanao sighed.

"He flirted with every female students, euh." She added. More sweat running down on her spine.

"Agreed. If it weren't for his insane brilliance, I doubt that Yamamoto-sama would like to keep him here." Soifon said snidely. Ino smiled weakly at the Chinese girl remark.

Found her resolve?

..

**Short I know .. But kinda sleepy here .. Review are very much welcome!**


End file.
